


Happy anniversary

by HauntRavensong



Series: Of Feathers and Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, rated T just cause of mentions of sex that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You have been with the team a long time, and had been dating Castiel for a year. It's time, you think, for at least Cass to know something about you that you had been hiding for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly did this since it's Misha's birthday, and plus I love the idea of a winged human in Supernatural.

It's a quiet day in the bunker. Well mostly. The only sound right now, if anyone else was in it, was the sound of you pacing around in the main room with a mantra of, "I can do this. I can do this."

You had just gotten back from a small case when you remembered what day it is. Today marks a whole year you had been dating Castiel! And now you're a muttering, nervous mess because you forgot.

There is a gift you have planned. A few actually, but two of those gifts are the main reason you're nervous. Despite knowing the brothers and Castiel as long as you have, they don't know something important about you. And it has you scared.

The big secret is that despite being human, you have large feathered wings. You have no clue if they're the product of a curse, or if you were born a freak, but they just...burst out of your back when you were six. The feathered fiends nearly killed you too due to the blood loss, but you survived.

Now since you have wings, sexual encounters were always an issue but you also want your first time to be with someone you care and trust. Which is actually Castiel. The angel never pushed you when you wanted to back off when it became hot and heavy, but you're tired of hiding the wings.

Which is why this talk with Cass has to go well. Tell him first, the brothers second. That way the angel can poof them away if they react badly.

When you heard the doors to the bunker open, you completely lost your nerves. "I can't do this!" You whispered before rushing off to the kitchen to sulk, but you did leave third anniversary present where he could see it. The third present is a keychain you specially ordered.

It has a few Enochian charms on it along with a tiny chibi of Cass himself. It took forever to draw it and send it to the site of how you wanted it to look, and you were beyond fucking impressed. You made a mental note to get one for the brothers on their next birthday.

Sam spotted the small box first and read the tag before smiling gently. He turned around to see Dean walking down with his duffel and Cass right behind him. When Dean saw the smile, he was confused, but then got a smile of his own when Sam told the angel.

"Seems you got something, Cass." He then left the slightly confused angel and saw you hiding your likely red face in your arms. He gently touched your arm. "Hey, I'm sure he'll love it."

You jolted at his touch, but relaxed a bit at his words. Leave it to him to make a crisis a tiny better to deal with. 

Soon Dean came in with a huge grin. "Big day, isn't it?"

"Y...yeah." you stuttered. Then you were lost in the storm of your mind of just how you're going to continue your relationship, but they mistook it as Cass possibly not liking your present.

A gravelly deep voice soon got your attention. You looked to the hall to see a brightly smiling Castiel just before he strode over to you and hugged you. He rolled his eyes when the brothers began their usual "ew" routine, but he soon felt just how distressed you were feeling so he angel poofed you to the room you shared.

He then led you to the bed and made you sit while he was just on your other side. His hand cupped your cheek, but he didn't force you to look him in the eye knowing that would just make you clam up even more.

"If it's about the gift, I love it." He explained. "I hadn't realized that a year had passed and...I didn't get you anything." His voice was full of sadness at that part and you hated it when he sounded like that.

You put your hand over his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Cass, just being with you when I can is more than good enough, but...I could..." You gulped when you began to trail off but he understood.

"I've told you I'm willing to wait if you aren't feeling ready." He now pressed his forehead to your temple. "That is something I refuse to force or pressure you into."

You groaned out of frustration with your cowardice. "It's not...entirely that." After a breath you kept going, making it sound like it was almost one word. "I haven't been fully truthful about myself and I'm terrified that you'll hate me." When that was out you shut your eyes tightly, waiting for...something.

It took Cass a moment to decipher what you had said but once he did, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What haven't you been truthful about?" 

No going back now since you got him curious. You slightly shuddered at the possible "what if's" but there was no way of truly knowing so you turned and faced the angel you love.

"Could...you sit at the head of the bed and close your eyes? Please?"

Cass could still feel pure fear from you so he knew that it wasn't something usually suspected. He complied and waited patiently once leaning back on the wall. There was the rustling of you taking off your coat, and possibly your shirt. Then he felt the dip of the bed and your weight on his lap.

Your heart was going a million times more than usual and it was still fear motivating it. That saddened him, but the sound of you taking off your necklace drew his attention. Never once had he ever seen, or heard, you take it off. Of course you did when showering, but aside from that? Never.

You rested your head on his shoulder to try and keep your tears at bay while grabbing and guiding his hands to your wings. When his fingers brushed against your feathers, they stilled instantly and his eyes shot open faster than ever.

When he fully saw them his jaw could've hit the floor and his hands began to explore the soft, feathery wings. Your wings are a very beautiful shade of your favorite color on the top, but when he saw the underside of them, he actually gasped. The undersides have a pattern similar to a butterfly and were various brighter shades of your favorite color.

Now he fully understood why you are so frightened, and why you wanted to take it slow. You were still hiding your face in the crook of his neck, but he gently pried you away. He had to look you in the eye for what he wanted to say.

He cupped your face with his hands. "I don't and never will hate you, and your wings are breathtaking." Then he kissed you to assure you of that to which you kissed him back with a few tears streaming down your face.

"I know now why you're scared, but you have nothing to fear from me." Cass told you when you had to breathe. "I love you too much. I suspect that Sam and Dean do not know of them, am I correct?"

He slightly sighed when you nodded, but...Dean isn't the best when it comes to anything out of the ordinary for humans. "If you wish to continue hiding them from them, then I will help you. Until you're ready."

You hugged him tighter while your wings began to close around you, as if shielding the two of you. You then kissed his lips again before whispering, "Thank you, Cass."

He hummed and hugged you closer to him. He's beyond happy to be the first to know a secret this altering, and that you trusted him so much despite your fear. It will be soon you might have to tell the brothers, but in the meantime, you two get to enjoy each other's love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :3

A pained groan left your lips as you slowly got up from the bed. It was a little harder than usual since your wings are causing pain. Or rather, your yearly molting of feathers causes pain. It sucks.

When you were sitting in the middle of the bed, you noticed a note on Cass' pillow and read it with a slight frown that only got deeper when you read it.

_There's an issue in Heaven that requires my assistance. I will return as soon as I am able, but should you have need of me, or if your in too much pain from your molting, please do not hesitate to pray to me. I will come to you._

_ I love you and I'm sorry to be absent._

_ Ever yours,_

_ Castiel._

_ Oh, and Dean wanted me to tell you that he and Sam will be gone on a case, and that he's sorry about last night._

You understood why he had to leave, but it still sucked, and it was nearly every day that he was summoned to Heaven since his status as Seraph had been restored. To you it seemed that Heaven is more ass backwards than Hell, and that place is run by a demon who got a free yet very pricey penis enlargement operation.

Heh. And said demon still gets more strike outs than Dean.

When you read the last part of your letter, you cringed. While your molt hit you about a week ago, a sudden warpath of ghouls and rugarus flared up worse than chicken pox. You, Sam, and Dean spent a couple of days of dealing with them without Cass at first, and you were already near wits end because of the mounting pain.

It was like Night of the Living Dead, but you'll take that over a night being like The Thing any day.

As you were taking aspirin last night, Dean cracked a joke at your crankiness, "You on your period, or somethin'?" That would be the last time he ever does a joke like that with the glare you gave him.

For a moment he thought Lucifer had taken over, but he was saved when Cass poofed him out of the room, and got you to yours. It took hours while grooming your wings to calm you down. 

You had to admit, telling and showing him your wings just a couple of weeks ago was the best decision ever. It even made some things easier, like not rushing to put your coat and necklace on if Cass was in bed with you. Of course, you still haven't told the brothers yet, but you're okay with it for now.

Honestly, it even made your first sex experience more interesting. You had no clue your wings would get that sensitive to touch, and apparently you also get....very vocal when he messes with them. You learned that when the brothers glowered at you the next morning.

You weren't sure whether to laugh or cry at their reactions. Maybe both, if you weren't a blushing mess.

Realizing that you actually had the bunker to yourself, you smiled and took a couple of aspirin. It wasn't every you'd get this opportunity so you didn't bother putting on your necklace and set out to find your iPod.

"Once the meds kick in, this will be much more fun." You said to yourself, goofy grin plastered on your face. This is going to be an awesome day!

Still in your PJ's and very fuzzy socks, you plugged your iPod into a speaker system Sam bought and began to play your music. Dean would never let you play your music playlist out loud, so you took advantage. You like his music, you do, but you just have more than just classic rock.

As you say yourself, you have the oddest taste in music due to the multiple genres on it. You don't have a particular favorite, just whatever sounds catchy and if you like it enough, you download it. There are even a few songs that make you question your sanity.

Your wings stretched to full length, but there are gaps where old feathers had shed. Despite not being able to fly like Cass, you had an impressive wing span. Cass once said that your span rivals his own, but sadly he hadn't been able to show you his own due to angel biology and Chuck being an ass for not letting angels have the ability to show them without burning out someone's eyes by accident.

When your iPod began to play one of your top favorites, Dem Bones by Creature Feature, you squealed and grabbed a hairbrush to be your mic. You then just danced and sang along, not a care in the world despite the song's dark lyrics. 

Singing and dancing has always helped you forget about your molt, and when the wings moved it sometimes helped loosen the more worn out feathers. As a hobby sometimes, you'd make charms out of the feathers and sell them for extra cash. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam and Dean were talking while driving back to the bunker. The case ended quicker than they thought, but it was also still in the area so they weren't that concerned leaving you in the bunker since they believed you were sick.

They also figured that you needed a break since that rash of evil as fuck pack of almost undead.

"You think the place is wrecked by now?" Dean asked jokingly to his brother, who only chuckled while shrugging. They knew you were secretly a playful jumping bean.

Sam replied to his brother after checking the time on his phone. It was just 4 p.m now so it was likely you were up. Even when sick, you couldn't really hold still. "I'm more worried about all the ice cream being eaten."

They laughed and just sat in comfortable silence until they made it back. Now, in hindsight, one of them should've texted or called that they were already back, but they wanted to surprise you with a few gag gifts for you and Cass.

What better way to embarrass one of you than to give Cass a cock ring, and you a few suggestive outfits? Dean even got a spin wheel chart with different sex positions on it.

Dean was the first to get inside so he could get you very embarrassed, but when he heard the music, he blanched like a pouty two year old that was given carrots rather than pie. Although he could hear you singing along with it so he followed the voice and stopped in the hall.

His eyes were instantly on your wings.

They were moving along with you while dancing, but he's in utter shock. The more he stared, the more anger bulit up inside his belly. How could he not have known about this?! Are you even a human? What's your game?

Just as Sam walked beside him and spotted the feathered appendages as well, the older Winchester angrily marched over to the speakers and yanked your iPod out. Somehow it didn't break.

It took a moment for you to notice that your music stopped before a voice had you go still before slightly shaking out of fear.

"What are you?" Dean asked, full of fire. 

When you turned around, Dean was standing there with an anger in his eyes that was more intense than yours just last night. Sam was staring at your wings, his mouth agape, but with his brother's tone he moved to stand between you and him.

"I...I'm human." Your voice was shaky and your wings lowered themselves to hide behind your back.

Then Dean scoffed and began to move closer toward you, "Bullshit!" 

"Dean." Sam had a warning in his tone. Sure he's angry you never told them, but he understands why given how his brother is handling it. Also, you're their friend. There was no way you'd want to harm them.

"Move, Sammy." Dean growled out. "I plan on getting answers from...whatever they are."

Tears began to pool in your eyes from hurt and fear. "Dean...you guys are my friends. I'd never hurt you."

"How can we know that since you never told us about those?!" He yelled at you. "How can we trust what the fuck you're saying. You've been biding your time before offing us!"

"That's stupid and you know it." Now it was your turn to shout despite your tears, "If I wanted to kill you, then that would've been done long ago!"

Dean tried pushing past his brother, causing you to stagger back to put distance between you and him. It was then that Castiel poofed in and was at your side, not liking your tear stained face.

"I felt your distress." He told you gently. Then he saw that your wings were shown and that Sam was holding Dean back. Realizing that, his features stiffened and his face had the same hard expression of when he first met the brothers. But he then relaxed so he could tell them.

"Dean, they're not a monster." He tried to explain calmly. "I didn't know of their wings until our anniversary-"

"You knew for weeks now and didn't bother telling us?!" Dean interjected, but Sam muttered something to him so Cass could continue.

"Your reaction is why they didn't tell you." By this time your hiding behind Cass, face buried in his trench coat. "When something is even remotely non-human, you assume the worst and allow your temper to take over before it can be explained to you. Also, if they weren't human then I would have sensed it."

"I...I'm sorry." You told the brothers after peeking over Cass'shoulder. "People I trusted in the past tried to kill me or abandoned me before because of them, it's why I try to keep them hidden. I...I didn't want that to happen again with you guys. I understand if you don't want me around anymore. I'll be gone-"

"Hey." Dean interrupted although was more calm now. He walked closer but you pressed yourself more on Castiel. The angel kept a careful eye on him when he was close enough. "I should be sorry about how I acted just now. It just hurt that you kept this from us."

"They're beautiful." Sam chimed in when he was near you too. "We honestly have no room to talk about non-human things since we sometimes get help from a werewolf. Can...we see them?"

When you looked at Castiel, he smiled and nodded. This made you nervous, but you stretched them out full span again. This time Dean did look in awe at them, but it turned into concern. "Why are you missin' some feathers? Was it the hunt?"

"No." You chuckled but were happy at the sudden mood change. "My wings are molting. Soon all of my feathers will be replaced with new ones, but...it hurts a lot during it."

"Was it part of the reason why you were so irritated during Night of the Living Dead?" Sam then asked. 

You blushed a bit before apologizing. "Yeah, and sorry about last night, Dean. It was hurting really bad."

"So it _is_ kinda like bein' on a period." He teased, making you and Sam groan. Now since the brothers know of them, maybe it will be somewhat easier, but you know they're going to limit the hunts you go on.

You could tell they were hurt, but honestly there was no avoiding that. All you can do is hope they forgive you and still allow you to stay in the bunker. This is going to take time for all of you to get used to.

After explaining on how your wings appeared, they seemed to be in pain for you, but sadly Cass also told them that he was still needed in Heaven. You kissed him good-bye and turned to the brothers, slightly still shaking.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, and I'll move out but-" You were cut off when Dean suddenly grabbed and hugged you.

"It's gonna take time to get used to." He admitted to you with a much softer tone. "But you don't have to move. We don't want you to move out."

When Dean let you go, it was apparently Sam's turn for a hug. "You became part of our family, and we love you. Well, not the same kind of love as Cass does, but you know what we mean."

You chuckled in his shirt and soon let go after your wings suddenly jolted. That made you curse and bring them closer toward you, but Dean reached for the sore wing and asked. "Back to hurtin'?" 

When you nodded, he then began to massage the general spot of where your had was about to reach. Even though it wasn't the exact spot of where it was hurting, his touch made you relax immensely. How the hell did he know how to massage wings without hurting them?

"I don't...exactly know what I'm doin', but I wanna help." 

"Sit on the couch." Sam told his brother. "That will be more comfortable for everyone, and I'll make dinner."

"Thanks, Sam." You and Dean said at the same time before going to the couch. You then explained how to massage the more sensitive spots on your wings (but not the spots Cass likes to touch), and how to pull a loose feather without it hurting as badly.

Sam brought you and Dean the food when he was done cooking and got you some more aspirin. You made sure that enough time had passed for it to be safe to take more. The last thing you need is to accidentally overdose on regular medicine.

While Dean ate, Sam took over with massaging your wings so you told him the same things as you told Dean.

When it was very late, Castiel checked in on the three of you and smiled at the scene before him. Sam on your left, Dean on your right, and your wings wrapped around them protectively keeping them comfortable while you three slept. 

He took a picture on his phone before going over and kissing your forehead. "Everything will be alright, love."

Then he used his grace to not jostle any of you, but also lifting you enough so he could set you on his lap, and wrapped his arms around your waist. His own wings covered yours, causing the feathers to ruffle as his grace traveled, making sure you weren't in any pain as you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music playlist is much like mine :v I have the weirdest taste in music ever lol, but I has no shame! >:D


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks following your reveal was...easier despite Dean's outburst. Of course, it took a while for all of you to get used to the idea, but the brothers encouraged you to stretch your wings when in a safe place. Then they eased you into keeping them out and showing when in the bunker at least.

Dean secretly loved the butterfly pattern on them, and when he asked you what was your favorite species of the insect, he was startled when he noticed the topside wing pattern of it was the same as your underwing pattern. 

Sam was more open about his like for your wings and asked if you could fly. To his dismay, you couldn't. The story of how you tried when you were a kid and tried made him wince. Your wing broke on that attempt, and a local Wiccan used a spell to mend it since it was a clean break.

Castiel has been gone for about a week now and you still have no clue what is going on up there, but it's made you feel a little lonely. You know that you can't make him choose and understand that it is his duty. That doesn't make it any easier however.

You are crying your eyes out as Dean carries you into the bunker, gently trying to shush you. "You're okay, it's gonna be fine."

During a werewolf hunt, a wild witch appeared and flung a spell at you. It was super effective. Soon, you were back to being six years old all over again, but you remember everything from adult you. Although that didn't mean that you were acting like adult you.

"N-n-no it's not!" You said through sobs while clingling to his jacket like a lifeline.

Dean had your coat wrapped around you since your clothes became too large. His brother had your other clothes in the duffel and was walking behind the two of you. Even though they took care of the witch, her spell didn't wear off, so they were hoping to find something in the library or have Cass see what he can do.

What they aren't too sure of is if it's safe to do a counter spell with your wings apparently back in your back. 

When Dean went to the library, he sat down keeping you close. He knew you were terrified so he didn't really want to let you go. He knew how to calm a terrified kid, not that he'd want anyone to know, but being there for Sam taught him a lot of child care.

Once you were calm enough he made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the outfit they had to buy. It's plain, but it would have to do once they figure out how to deal with the spell.

"Change into this, I'll start some dinner." You took the outfit gingerly from him. "We'll see if Cass can undo this."

"Thanks, Dean."

He smiled and ruffled your hair to which you pouted, making him chuckle. "Your welcome. I think seeing Cass will do wonders for your mood." You didn't shut the door until he turned around.

Sam met him in the kitchen and asked in concern. "How're they holdin' up?"

"About as much as a kid can handle." He shrugged before starting to cook some burgers with your favorite side. It wasn't long before you came out in your PJ's. You were glad they got both an outfit and some PJ's.

Sam smiled and helped you in a chair. While bummed, you felt a little better when dinner was done and put in front of you. There's a question that needs to be asked but for now they will wait. They want to make sure you're calm and comfortable enough first.

The dinner was enjoyable. Dean was telling jokes while Sam told stories about some of the schools they went to. It made you relax immensely. It didn't seem to last long enough, but you helped clear the table.

Sadly you aren't tall enough to reach the sink. As a child, you were small for your age.

You turned to Sam when he said your name. "Wanna help me call Cass on angel radio? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

The smile you had faltered. "But...I'm not an adult now..."

"He might be able to reverse it." The younger Winchester told you. "He needs to know though, I know it bothers him to be away all the time."

You huffed and crossed your arms as you walked with him to the library. "Okay..."

"Cass." Sam began to pray to him. "We need your help-"

He didn't get to finish as the sound of wings flapping came from behind you. When you turned, you couldn't help but tear up and rushing to hug his legs. The angel grunted, obviously a little uncomfortable, but when he felt your soul reaching for his grace, he gently got you to let go before cupping your face in his hands. The action made you look at him. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"Are you alright?" Concern and guilt dripped from his voice. "What happened?"

Dean came in and answered him. "A witch surprised us, but her spell didn't reverse when we ganked her. We were hoping you could maybe reverse it."

Cass turned back to you and hugged tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I have no excuse for..."

You stopped him. "It isn't your fault. It's part of the job, and you got a job in Heaven." Then you hugged him again, a little scared of letting go and wanting comfort so badly now.

"I can't reverse the spell." Castiel carefully said to the brothers. He had to gently shush you so he could explain. "At least not yet. With your wings being tucked inside your back again, it would be dangerous to suddenly get them to their adult size. It would likely kill you before they come out of your back as an adult."

"Do you remember when your wings came out the first time?" Dean asked while rubbing your back. You nodded to his question.

"I was six, but it was a few months after my birthday. I remember a bad pain in my lower back before it traveled up and they came out hours later. But I almost died...." You shuddered at the memory to which Cass just held you tighter.

"You have us this time." Sam said to you. He was closer now as well. "We'll make sure to help you."

Before you knew it, you were in a group hug. It made you feel like that everything would be okay, and their right. Back then you didn't have support or someone to heal the wounds quickly, but now you do.

A yawn escaped your lips, making the three chuckle. "Ready for bed?" Dean teased, but you just stuck your tongue out at him before nodding.

Cass lifted you and whispered that he had something in the room to show you. Now usually, you'd be aroused, but as a child now, you honestly was thinking more of rest. Plus, that is very awkward now because you are said child.

When he opened the door, you noticed that something was at the foot of it. It was...shaped somewhat like a bed but more oblong. Also, it was made of blankets, some clothes that belonged to all three of you, but what caught your attention most was that some of your molted feathers were carefully snug in the clothes. Not where you would lay on them, but they are very visible.

As realization hit, you had Cass put you down and inspected it. Cass made a nest. 

To be honest, you at first thought it might've been a playful jab at you, but the attention to detail threw that out the window. 

It looked very inviting so you gave the angel a pleading look. You didn't hesitate to get in when he nodded, but he seemed...nervous? That didn't quite register though. The nest, despite looking like a hardened bundle of clothes, was actually very soft. 

You smiled and began to lay down. Your smile got bigger when Cass got in the nest as well, now in some PJ's of his own. He was staring at you with his own smile on his lips. "I take it you approve?"

You snuggled closer to him. "Yeah. I didn't know angels had nests though."

"Those of us that are caretakers of fledgelings, have a mate or courting one, or that chose to sleep often made nests. A great deal of bird habits such as this take after us."

A hum was heard before you asked sleepily. "So nest building is part of angelic courtship? I'm learnin' new things every day."

You felt him chuckle as he kissed your lips. "Yes, and you should get some rest. It's late already."

"Not..." You yawned, betraying your teasing. "Tired."

He shook his head and saw that you fell asleep right after that. The angel felt guilty for not being here with you, but he has a surprise that will hopefully make up for his absence for a short while. At least once the spell gets reversed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that maybe I shouldn't have added more past chapter 2, but I honestly couldn't resist. I will try to let this be the final one, if not then just 2 more chapters. 
> 
> I want to do more with winged reader, separate one shot requests maybe, and maybe even work on a full story with Miles, but it will be a while since I type from a phone and job hunting. 
> 
> Let me know what ya think!

"Cass!" You giggled when he became pelted with the water balloon you threw. He grunted and sent you a playful glare before grabbing one of his own, making you squeal and dash away.

It had been a couple of days since you turned six and it seemed your personality was taking more and more after your child self. Sam suggested that activities like this would help take your mind off of what happened and even help bring your wings out more easily since you wouldn't be thinking about it.

Soon water trailed down your back, but you laughed like a mad scientist. You then fell on your back and looked up at the angel who now was looking down at you with a gentle smile. His hair is dripping with water and his coat is soaked. He liked that you're having so much fun with the water balloons Dean brought.

The brothers are off on a supply run while you and Cass are in the park. They told him that they were also getting some medicine for when your wings would be ready to come through.

When you told them about the first time your wings came through, dread and phantom pains filled their guts. It also hurt them to know that you went through this alone.

"Are you ready to go home?" Cass asked when he sat by your laying down form. "You seem tired."

You sat up and leaned into his side. "Don't we gotta help Sam and Dean with the shopping?"

"No. They only need help carrying and putting away the groceries." He kissed your temple just before lifting you. He could sense that you were very tired from all the running around you did.

You put your head on his shoulder and absently reached down his back, imagining that you might be able to feel his wings. 

Even though he could just teleport you to the store he'd rather walk. Not only does he get to hold you longer, but it's also a very nice day despite it being summer. A few women did stop him to dote over you, and even praised him about how good of a father he is...

Awkward.

Castiel found the store very easily and went inside with you. He used his grace to dry you and him off so no one will be complaining about something getting wet. And you won't get cold.

"You two had fun." Sam said when he spotted the angel walking toward them. "Oh, tuckered out, huh?"

"Yes." Cass nodded. "Although not asleep yet. I believe that the water balloon war burned their pent up energy, but I would prefer Dean to be the target of the things instead of me."

You perked up and had that gremlin smile of when you wanted to prank someone. "Can I throw one at Dean when we're done? I promise not to hit Baby."

"What about Dean?" Aforementioned man walked up with a gallon of milk before either of the others could answer you. Dean furrowed his brows in confusion looking at you to which you only smiled.

"Nothing." You sing-songed with the faux innocence that the brothers knew. That made Dean keep an eye on you while the lot of you continued shopping. You told them about the water balloon war you had with Cass, he put in his side of when he managed to hit you, and that got the brothers to actually smile ear to ear.

It was at the check-out when you felt your spine shiver uncomfortably, causing you to somewhat jolt. Cass gently rubbed your back but it only made the pain worse. It took a moment before you realized what was happening and you began to panic as the pain only kept getting worse.

"Cass." You whisper shouted, but only him and the brothers could hear. There was a slight whimper to your voice since you were holding back tears of fright and pain. "My back...I feel them."

At that Sam began to rummage through the bags to get the medicine. The cashier was kind enough to get them out for him and he handed them to Cass. At this point you began to hug yourself, making you lurch forward so he had to press you to his body tightly. Once he was out of the store and out of sight, he poofed the two of you to the room.

"It's okay if you want to cry out." He soothingly told you as he got your shirt off. He didn't know how long your wings were at this age so he took your shorts off just in case. He continued to talk to you after getting settled in the nest with you. "We're home now, you're safe."

He managed to give you a safe amount of aspirin while using his grace to ease your pain. What he felt on your back made him shiver in slight fear. The appendages were literally pushing against your skin, making it push out slightly.

Now he understood the level of pain you were going to be in and why you almost died the first time. Thankfully they are massively smaller than your full span. That made him sigh with relief because that for sure would've been much more deadly for you.

The aspirin helped, but only slightly. You were screaming bloody murder despite Cass helping, but he mainly began to heal any internal bleeding. You thought that he'd get annoyed with your screaming and leave you alone. But he didn't. He kept you close.

The brothers rushed to put everything up when another push from your wings made a shattering scream echo inside the halls. They all but burst in the room with towels, more medicine, and some ice packs. Even though they saw the nest they didn't make any comment on it.

Your pain lessened when you felt the ice packs on your back. It even made you sigh as you arched more into it. Looking behind you, you saw Dean giving a reassuring smile. When he also felt the appendages press into his hands, he winced but kept his smile. "Feels good, huh?"

All you could do was nod as you tried to mutter an apology, but Cass stopped you. "Shh, you don't need to apologize. You have no control over this."

You cried into his chest as the process seemed to not end. The medicine and grace dulled the pain so it wasn't as bad as the first time. The ice did wonders too, but Sam and Dean had to alternate since their hands would get too cold or they'd have to refreeze a few.

Hours pass of this and they couldn't give you anymore medicine because of the risk of overdosing so now you were back to screaming. Sam and Dean had a very hard time not tearing up themselves. They never heard their friend, a child even, scream like this before and they were scared of losing you.

During this, Dean began to think back to the story you told them. It was like a brick hitting his head because he got a sudden idea. He just hoped that neither you or Cass would kick his ass later on.

He got up and rushed out of the room after telling Cass that he had an idea. The angel looked to him worriedly so Sam went after him and found his brother in his room looking through the different knives he had.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam had concern laced in his voice.

Dean tested the sharpness of his knives while telling his little brother. "Remember when they opened up about the first time this happened?" He just continued despite Sam trying to respond. "They had no one to help them. But...what if we could make it easier for the wings to get out?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Sammy, they hurt because they're dull." When Dean cut his palm, he seemed satisfied with the sharpness and cleaned off the knife. He marched back to the room with Sam in tow, who seemed to figure out where Dean was going with his reasoning.

When they got back, they saw you hugging Cass tightly and the angel seemed very worried. He looked up to the brothers looking desperate. "They're bleeding uncontrollably, I'm having difficulties healing them."

Dean sat right behind you and gave Cass a serious look. "Cass, if ya can, I need ya to try and hold their wings back from pushing. I'm gonna try somethin' and I need your okay."

At first he was going to ask what it was, but your shaking and broken voice reminded him how dire this is becoming. "I trust you, Dean. Hurry." 

Cass used the majority of his grace now while Dean mumbled an apology to you and cut deep slits down your back from beneath your shoulder blades. You screamed but muffled it in Cass' chest.

When Dean told the angel to let go, your wings pressed against your back and managed to burst through. Sam pressed a towel to your back and began to clean you while the bloody appendages lowered and we're twitching uncontrollably. You still hugged Cass very tightly but at least your screaming stopped.

Cass used the last of his grace to heal your injuries. He'll definitely be hungry in the morning. 

Dean began to gently towel your wings. They had good sized feathers on them but they were...fluff. He was happy to have gotten experience with cleaning them before so this was easy. Although blood is more difficult to clean.

"You did good." Dean told you when you managed to peek from your hiding place of Cass' chest. "Are you okay?"

Your body was shaking the whole time but you managed to nod. Tears were still in your eyes so he smiled. Sam pressed a fresh ice pack between your wings. The action made you sigh again.

"How do you feel about a bath?" Cass asked you. "I'm sure that you'll feel much better."

Again you nodded not trusting your voice right now. Sam took the ice pack back and got a few of the towels while Dean got the rest, and Cass carried your shaking form to the bathroom.

He didn't trust your body in it's current condition so he stayed with you and helped you clean up. The warm water was very welcome. Your muscles needed to loosen up after that debacle you just went through. You had enough of this shit.

Cass was very careful to clean your wings since they are mostly fluff right now. During the bath, Sam came in and gave Cass a set of PJ's for you. He thanked him and turned to see that you had fallen asleep, but you're using the ledge to prop your arm up as a pillow.

With a slight chuckle he got you out and dried you. There was no blood on your body or wings so that made him swell with some pride. It's been so long since he had he had to clean a fledgling's wings.

Now in your PJ's, he took you back to the bed. The nest has to be cleaned but he'll worry about that when enough of his grace regens. He was surprised of how dead to the world you are but no one can blame you after this.

Dean peeked in and smiled at the sight in front of him, you using the angel as a bed while he just rubbed your back and wings.

"I'm guessin' no dinner for now."

Cass looked over to him with his own puppy dog eyes. "I personally would like a couple of those pb and j sandwiches." He explained to the hunter when he got a raised brow in return. "I used most of my grace to ease their pain before the internal bleeding became a problem. I recently found out that my grace seems to regenerate quicker if I eat and rest."

"Ah, gotcha. I can make ya somethin', it's not like you can go anywhere right now." He gestured to you with a fond smile. "All of us need shut eye right now."

The angel hugged you when a mumble was heard. "Indeed. I appreciate you and Sam helping them during this. I will admit, cutting slits where the wings would come out was a good idea."

Dean shrugged. "I figured it hurt because the wings are dull and hadthat wall of muscle and skin. They just needed an opening for less pain." Then he had a smirk and pointed to the nest. "So...finally showed them the nest huh? I'm proud of ya."

Cass' face was many shades pink while nodding. That made his best friend laugh a little before he stepped out to get the food. The angel gazed at your at peace face and gently stroked his thumb over your brow and he then pressed a kiss to your forehead.

Now that your wings are out he can reverse the de-aging spell. At least when you're feeling much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter~ yay! Enjoy it everyone :3

Everything was dark. No, not that. It wasn't _there_. All that was there was an endless void as far as you could see. Looking at the floor you stumbled back and fell on your ass since even that was gone.

"Dean? Sam? Cass? Anyone?" You screamed out just for it to echo back, but it wasn't your tone. The names came back in a mocking tone that caused you to whimper.

Suddenly it felt like you were plummeting into the void before it changed to where you stayed at the time before your wings came through the first time. The light from the motel's sign was causing a red glare off of the two cars.

With a shaky gulp, you walked to the cars. You recognize both cars, one was your mother's and the other is the Impala.

Despite being your adult self the reflection in the windows showed you as a child. You couldn't help but stare for a moment before something straight out of The Ring happened. Your reflection became disfigured and smiled wickedly. As the reflection reached for you, you staggered back into something that wasn't the other car.

A horrible screech made you cover your ears and you began to scream when there was a sudden burning sensation in your wings. It only got louder when you tried getting away causing the burn to go throughout your entire body. It felt like you were melting from the inside out.

Suddenly you felt as if you were shaking and a voice filled your ears. It felt...familiar. Safe. But whatever it was saying was muffled and broken sentences. You began to focus on the voice so the burning would stop hurting.

"...'s okay, this is...dream." The voice sounded almost frantic, but it was slowly becoming more clear. "Please come back to us."

Sam had been speaking to you since your body was convulsing horribly. Your wings were even hitting him by accident but he knew you weren't doing it on purpose. When you began to scream, he panicked and tried shaking you awake. That was a mistake.

Dean was out getting a few upgrades for Baby while Cass was out. Where the angel was he had no clue, but he wished he was here to help you wake up.

When you did wake up your body shot upright and nearly fell backwards but Sam caught you and whispered soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay. Breathe with me." He took deep, audible breaths to which you mimicked until they slowed.

Now that you were calmer and awake, you looked around and furrowed your brows in confusion. Sam answered the silent question. "It's only 11 in the morning. Cass had to get the ingredients for the spell and Dean is getting the Impala a few upgrades. I volunteered to stay and make sure you would be okay."

"Thanks, Sam." You sighed in slight disappointment, but he didn't need to know that. "I needed to get up anyways."

Despite your body's numerous protests you got off of the bed and looked for the other outfit they bought. Cass changed you into PJ's when your wings were cleaned last night and the top was now altered to accommodate the wings. Same with the top for your day outfits now, and your amulet with the oil mixture to hide them are next to them as well.

Of course you shoo'd Sam out before dressing. Privacy is difficult after a nightmare apparently.

Sam began to warm up some eggs and bacon when you came out. The aroma seemed to have awakened your stomach which gave a loud growl. You blushed a bit before going to the table where he had put your plate down.

"Feeling better?" He asked when he sat across from you.

"Better from last night, shaken from the nightmare." You replied curtly. Short answers were in the norm for you when you were in distress so Sam didn't push you. He just began a conversation about nothing, sometimes joking to make you feel better. You laughed at some of the jokes and we're enjoying just talking and listening to him.

You didn't feel like going out today so Sam just set up some videos on his laptop for you while he was looking over a book he got from the store. It was overall just a quiet day, but that changed when Dean was back. 

"I thought you were working on Baby." You told him when he sat next to you. He ruffled your hair much to your dismay and tried your best to bat his hands away.

He chuckled and surrendered at your glare. "Not yet, I had to get the parts first. Glad to see you're feelin' better." Then his hand rubbed your wing gently and it caused the appendage to move into the hand.

"I'm a little sore and still tired." You admitted. "But I don't wanna go back to sleep."

He just nodded in understanding and began to watch videos with you. Usually you like to watch game videos with voice trolling so that is what Dean was stuck watching. He actually laughed a few times at the insults thrown to the one doing the trolling and even gasped at some of the more odd kills. 

None of you know how much time has passed, but it was comfortable. You let Dean take the laptop when you wanted to re-read some of the lore books.

Cass soon poofed in close to Dean making the hunter look up and greeted the angel. "Oh, hey Cass. Did ya get everything?"

"I did." He nodded and his eyes found you sitting in the library. Your wings were low and twitchy still, but he was filled with relief to see you up. Dean followed his gaze and only smiled before Cass spoke again. "If they feel ready, I can reverse the spell. Should be harmless now that their wings are out."

Then Dean leaned forward and whispered to his friend. "Did ya also get the glasses?"

"Yes." He smiled brightly and absently felt his pocket. "I was assured that this will do, but I'd rather wait until we get them to their proper age."

"That's good." Then he yelled out to the library. "Hey nerds! Cass is back!"

That got you to run out and tackle hug the angel's legs. Again he grunted but stayed standing while managing to not drop the ingredients. He explained to both you and Sam that he had what he needed for the spell, but it would require a drop of your blood since it's meant for you. He also explained that because of your unique condition he'd need a feather from your wing.

You nodded that you understood so he began to set up everything. Sam was kind enough to get a large blanket to hide your body from him and Dean since it's obvious that your current clothes will be too small. Although you did glare when Cass pulled a feather. Even if it was pinch, it hurt.

When Cass finished setting up the ingredients in the bowl he looked toward you with a serious but worried expression. "I am not sure if this will be painless. I want to apologize ahead if it does, I-"

"Cass." You offered a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be fine."

All he could do was smile back and proceed with the spell's incantation. During that you could feel your body seizing and aching like last night. It caused you to hunch in on yourself when you got on your knees.

This happened for only a few minutes but you stayed hunched, even as a blanket was tossed on top of you. You peeked out while the others just were smiling.

"Did it work?" Your voice was adult you! A gasp escaped you when you decided to check your body beneath the blanket. Yup, all adult. Then you checked your wings. Their color was back and at adult sized feathers and plumage. They all chuckled at your next sentence. "Nevermind, can I have my clothes now?"

Dean tossed them to you so you expertly stay hidden under the blanket while putting on your clothes. It kind of surprised them of how you were so easily able to move under it with having wings of that size. Although you only put on a shirt first before just using your wings as a shield from them and let the blanket fall off of you.

"Uh..." Dean mumbled trying to look anywhere else like his brother until you laughed at them.

"My wings are more than large enough to hide my front lower half. I swear sometimes you act like shy kids." With your pants on now you unfurled your wings and looked to all three of them. "Guys, just...thank you for putting up with me."

"Hey, you'd do the same for us." Sam said with a smile before he hugged you. "You were also a kid just for three days."

When he let you go, Dean got his own hug. "Last night was terrifying though and I wish you didn't have to go through that alone all those years ago. And we've known you for years, there's no way you can get rid of us that easily."

Now Cass stepped in after Dean. "You helped us in more ways than you realize. I know that sometimes we made you feel out of place, but you still pushed on, even when we have given up at times." He gave you a peck on the lips and you smiled.

You had no clue that it was evening until Dean offered to cook dinner. It seemed your stomach was very hungry again and growled viciously again making you blush. Your angel only chuckled.

Dinner was a large pot of chilli. Dean made sure your bowl had more of the broth so your crackers could soak in it. 

It felt beyond great to be an adult again but you had to admit, being a kid wasn't so bad until the wings came through again. That part sucked. But this time it was also better because you had people that cared, _loved_ you.

After everyone was done and the dishes washed, you and Cass went to the room. The nest, you noticed, was clean of the blood and was back to being very tidy. When Cass sat down in it and patted his lap, you didn't hesitate to follow the silent order. Once you were straddling him, he smiled and kissed you deeply.

It seemed too soon when you had to breathe, but he whispered in your ear. "I have something for you. I know it is late for our anniversary, but I want to make it up to you. Especially with me being gone for the times you needed me most."

You tried to deny that he had to get you anything but he stopped you and got a pair of glasses out of his pocket. "You shared your deepest secret and your first time with me. You gave all of your trust and love to me. That is something that can't be measured by normal means so... I have something I hope can do your gifts justice. Put these on."

You nodded and put them on. They seemed plain, but when you looked at Cass, something moved behind him and your eyes widened while your mouth hung open. 

Now you could see his wings. 

He wasn't kidding when he said that their size rivals yours, but you could easily tell that they were larger. They were shaped like yours and are navy blue like his suit but the color is oddly becoming brighter despite it still being navy. It even seemed like there were stars in his wings. You were in a trance at them and even tried to touch them, but your hand seemed to just disappear in it. 

"They're incredible, Cass." You whispered. His thumbs stroked your cheekbones and wiped away tears you had no idea were going down your cheek. That startled you, but he kissed your cheek.

"I'm glad." He cupped your face and explained. "Only other angels can see my wings but I read about how glasses burned by holy fire could allow the wearer to see hellhounds. I thought that maybe it could also work to see my wings. It worked but with a few other things."

Now you hugged him tighter. "You did all of that...for me?"

"Yes. And even if you didn't have wings yourself, I'd still show them to you."

You looked into his eyes and smiled before pressing your forehead to his. "I love you so much, Cass. Thank you."

He wrapped his wings around you and you couldn't help but try to touch them again. His own smile widened. "Even though you can't feel them, I can feel the warmth of your hands reaching for them. I know that it's late but...happy anniversary."

His lips were then on yours once again.

** _FIN~_ **


End file.
